Mistakes
by AmazingBlaze101
Summary: What happens when a mistake goes horribly wrong. Will Naruto and Hinata are about to find out,But will this mistake make them grow to love one another or will it tear them apart forever?
1. The intro

I have revised all the chapters putting more details in them to make the story more understandable.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any quotes or songs that I use this is the only time I'll say this.

* * *

><p><em>Do I remind you of the pain<em>

_That he put you through,girl Is that_

_The reason I'm to blame Before I do it is because_

_He treated you badly I always stand accused?_

* * *

><p>We all make mistakes right? But when did my mistake take a turn for the worst is it when I cheated on my husband or is it when I had sex with my supposed I'm over with crush...or is it when that mistake got me pregnant? My name is Hinata Hyuga and this is my Mistake.<p>

Hinata's POV

"Hinata! Hinata! Come back here!" I hear him calling me but I don't want to listen I can't stand this pain not just on my body,But in my heart.

I'm married to my teammate Kiba Inuzuka I guess you're wondering when did this happen. right? Well it happened when I found out that my crush Naruto Uzumaki got married to Sakura Haruno. I realized that I was living in a fantasy world, Well anyway Kiba asked my out the day after the wedding saying that he always loved me,But knew my feelings for Naruto so never had the guts to ask. I accepted his offer on a date, But when we started to date in the middle of our relationship he became possessive telling me that I was his and no one else's. To add fuel to the fire he drank.

I'm not sure why he started to drink, I tried asking him but wouldn't confess. I believe it had something to do with the death of a close family member of his and as a good wife I tried to make our marriage work, I tried to help him through things... but I couldn't handle the abuse he put me through.

I tried to break it off but he ether threatens me or gives me a sob story...so I was too weak to end my relationship with him. I would soon regret it he started to get physical I remember I was talking to Shino, Kiba came and dragged me to his house and slapped me telling me that I was cheating on him, I never looked at another man or talked to another man.

Getting in to a year of our relationship if that's what you call it he asked my father for my hand in marriage,My father approved he didn't know what was going between Kiba and I if he did I doubt he would agree, But I was in love with the thought of being in love, I wanted to feel what I saw my peers feel. What Ino felt with Sai, what Temari felt with Shikamarau, what Kurenai felt with Asuma, and what Naruto felt with Sakura.

I wanted the happy ending, I wanted it so bad I would do anything for it. I wanted it so bad to feel love in my heart, to feel my heart beat faster until I felt like it might explode, but I had that I just wanted some one anyone to feel that for me.

So here I'm running away after another one of his out burst. It had something to do with me trying to leave him...Again.

I usually take his beatings seeing as when it's over he cries and asks me to forgive him and which I give in and do,But today was different instead of just a few slaps he took it to a whole new level kicking me in the stomach and pulling my hair even spitting on me. The evident smell of alcohol on him.

I saw that our front door was slightly ajar he turned his back for one minute that's all I needed to get out. I got up and ran.

So that's why I'm running now to God only knows where...away. Yea I like that away from the pain. away from the screaming the cussing the hitting, away from everything.

Naruto's POV

It's raining but I don't mind it matches the way I feel and covers the tears going down my face.

Do you want to know what's the matter with me?...Well my life sucks..well at least now it does I mean I thought I had everything going for me I'm the Hokage, I'm married to the girl who I've always loved,Hell I even got my best friend Sasuke Uchiha back in the village.

So you may be asking why are you depressed you should be happy Right? Wrong. It started out like this

Flashback

I was coming home from the office when I see that my front door is slightly ajar.

I became panicked thinking that someone might be hurting my wife Sakura, But I know better than to run into a situation so I open the door making sure to do it slowly so I don't make a noise.

I hear moaning and groaning from my bedroom, Now I feel my heart beating hundred miles per hour.

I walk to my bedroom door noticing it was slightly opened I peeked in the room and what I see breaks my heart.

My best friend and my wife having sex,Yeah I know what you're about to say I should have seen this coming she had a crush on him after all ,But she told me that was in the past.

I back up from the door the image is burning in my head Sakura with her head thrown back in ecstasy and Sasuke pumping into her.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and pain in my heart, So I do the one thing I always do when I'm hurt...run.

I ran out of that house and into the village, I started to walk after all no one wants to see their Hokage running they would think the worse.

End of flashback

So here I'm walking to anywhere but back there I thought my life had changed for the better but I was wrong.

I know I should be stronger than this,I mean come on I'm Hokage for God sake,But it hurts I always loved Sakura and when she accepted my first date two years ago I was happy and when I asked her to marry me a year ago I was even happier I never thought that day would come and now I wished it hadn't.

Normal POV

Two twenty-year old ninjas both running away from their pains,And unbeknownst to the them a mistake is about to happen that will alter their lives forever,But will this mistake cause them to become closer or will it become their ultimate demise.

One running her hair blowing in the wind fear in her eyes while the other one walking with pain in his eyes.

"Ow!''Naruto exclaimed as he felt someone crash in him,he opened his eyes only to be met with lavender tinted eyes with fear wrapped around them.

"Gomen Naruto." Hinata said she had lost her stutter awhile ago.

"It's ok Hinata...Is there something the matter?'' He asks as he gets up.

"No..Why do you ask Naruto-Sama?'' She asks avoiding eye contacting.

"Well for one you won't look me in the eye and two fear is written all over face and...is that a bruise Hinata-chan?'' Naruto asks as he sees a bruise on her cheek he didn't see it when they were on the ground since the rain made her hair stick to her face but now he can see a little of it.

Naruto moves closer to Hinata and moves her hair out of her face,until he feels two tiny hands grip his wrist.

"Please...don't."Hinata manged to say she feels tears well up in her eye.

Naruto pays no attention to her he looks at the bruise on her cheek its huge covering most of her face.

"Hinata-chan who the hell did this to you!" He says anger wrapped in his voice.

"No one Naruto-Sama I fell and I-

"Stop lying and quit calling me Naruto-Sama and answer my question!" He says cutting her off

"Please..."Hinata begs she looks at him finally making eye contact with him.

"Hinata, please tell me who did this to you I'm your friend right?"He asks her with sadness in his voice it hurts him seeing her like this he sees the tears in her eyes Hinata has always been nice to everyone so to see her like this it kills him.

"K-iba."Hinata finally says,Tears finally running down her face she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hinata...it's going to be ok..I promise." He tells her he lets her cry into his shirt he wraps his arms around her.

She finally looks up at him their eyes meeting and this is when their mistake starts its journey.

Naruto sees the sadness in her eyes the fear and the...love.

He doesn't know what got into him but he cups her chin into his hand and leans down and she stands on her tip-toes their lips brush against each other they feel a surge going up and down their bodies.

Hinata grabs Naruto's head to finally bring their lips together, she feels his tongue run over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complies opening her mouth she feels his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth.

She moans in his mouth, their tongues now fighting for dominance.

His hands rubbing down her back.

They break their kiss until she feels Naruto kissing her neck.

"Naruto."She moans out. He starts to suck on her neck giving her a hickey, 'What are you doing this is wrong you're a married woman!" Hinata chastised herself, but she needed this she needed to feel love. Even if it was her own mind playing with her making lust into love but she didn't care.

He feels something tugging on the bottom of his shirt,He breaks away from her smooth slender neck to take his shirt off.

Hinata stares at the beauty in front of her his chiseled muscles and a few scars.

Naruto feels Hinata's hot mouth kissing his chest he throws his head back at the feeling he groans and looks back he sees that she is tenderly kissing each scar that he had every gotten.

Hinata sees the seal start to appear,she doesn't think anything of it,she kisses it every inch of it she remembers when she heard that the Kurama was sealed in him she loved him even more for it. He was the complete opposite of her strong and relentless , he proved everyone wrong he proved to them that he was strong enough to be Hokage and yet she kept proving everyone right, she would always be weak

"Hinata."She hears him groan. She breaks the kisses to take off the shirts she was wearing.

She feels his hot mouth back her neck giving her butterfly kisses on her collar-bone. She feels him unclasp her bra and pulling away as he throws away her bra he stares at her breast. They are perfect he's use to seeing Sakura with her modest A-cup,But now to see Hinata with a beautiful D-cup turns him on.

She feels his mouth latch on to her nipple and start to suck on it as his other hand pinches her nipple on the other breast.

"Naruto!" She throws her head back at the pain and pleasure that she feels she lets another moan out when she feels him bite her nipple softly.

She moans out but then feels his hot mouth leave her breast making her whine in protest ,until she feels him move on to the other.

Naruto feels Hinata start to unbutton his pants.

"You just can't wait huh? Hime."He whispers in her ear she lets out a moan she feels hot and wet down there. She doesn't respond but she feels him grab her hands she looks up at him and glares.

He lets out a small chuckle and pulls down his pants as well his boxers. He sees Hinata start to blush.

He nibbles on her ear and whispers, "Do you like it Hime?"He whispers in her ear

"Hai."She manges to stutter out.

They start to kiss deepening the kiss more and more. Hinata feels him unbutton her pants he tugs at her pants she complies breaking the kiss to take off her pants and panties.

Now their both naked their bodies exposed to each other. They walk towards one another hands roaming all over each other.

They start to kiss again Hinata can feel his member rubbing against her thigh.

"Mmm Naruto."She moans.

He'll probably never admit it but he loves when she moans his name as if an angel is calling to him.

He pushed her against the tree making the bark scrape her back, but she doesn't care the passion coursing through her body is making numb.

Naruto stares into her lavender eyes, He tries talking himself about it but he needs some way to get back at his wife. Naruto isn't the revengeful kind of person but to hell with it. He needed to Sakura feel the way he felt.

She feels his member at her entrance silently asking for permission, she nodded

He enters in slowly to allow her to adjust to the gasps at the feeling he's larger than she adjusts to the feeling he fells her grind her hips against him.

They started out slow, allowing each other to bask in the glory of passion, but they soon started to gain a faster pace thier bodies smakced against each other, their pain and woes washing away replaced with passion and pure lust.

"Naruto." Hinata moaned in his ear pushing him close to the edge, She wrapped her long pale leg around his tan waist making him go deeper.

He needed to hear her scream his name, he needed to hear his nae leave those soft, plump pink lips.

He brought his hand to her clit and rubbed on it, Hinata's flew open feeling a new intense pleasure and Naruto got his wish.

"Naruto!" She finally climaxed seeing that Naruto had yet to climax she wanted to make him feel what she felt.

She nibbled on his ear softly and grinding on her lover.

Naruto groaned and Hinata achieved her wish making Naruto release his seeds into he blue hared beauty.

They slid on the grass, panting and heaving, they wrapped their arms around each other basking the after glow of sex.

Neither one knowing that what they did would soon lead to a chain of consequences.

Guess it still sucks even if it's revised.. Oh well. PM if you have a problem with the story and want to give me some advice. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flamers I don't even care anymore. Do what you guys please. Don't really think I'll check the reviews anymore.


	2. Nightmares

Revised I'm not really changing a lot just a few spelling mistakes here and there and adding words.

* * *

><p><em>You can see that I've been crying<em>

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I feel a something soft next to me so I bring my body closer to it until I feel that something move. Suddenly like a train all the details of last night hit me.

"Naruto!"I shout. I quickly move away from him as his he shoots up and gets into a fighting stance.

"What the...Hinata?"He says as if he has no memories of what happened yesterday.

"Oh God, Kiba is going to kill me."I say and its true Kiba with Kiba's great sense of smell he'll smell the stench of sex all over me from a mile.

I look up at Naruto he seems in disbelief just like me. He's running his hands through his hair and mumbling things under his breath. I only hear one word Sakura.

'Shit, what I'm I going to do Kiba is going to kill me and Sakura is going to kill Naruto!' Hinata thinks in a panic until she comes up with a plan.

"Naruto!"I say trying to catch his attention.

"Y-eah"He stutters still in shock and panicked.

"Ok look You tell no one of this you understand me no one you go on with your life and I go on with mine. This was a mistake and that's how we're going to treat it. Ok?" I tell him I can't let him tell Sakura what we did if he did she would tell Kiba and I will be dead.

I see something in Naruto's eye but I was too panicked to ponder what it was.

"So your going back to Kiba?"He asks me in disbelief.

Am, I really going back to a person who beats me till I'm black and blue and treats me with disrespect? To a person who doesn't love me, to a person who curses at me, to a drunk?

I think this over as I put my pants on and clasp my bra back on and give give him my answer.

"Yes I am." I tell him

I feel him pull my wrist, But I don't want to look at those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Why? Why would you go back to him?"He asks is that a plead with in his voice?

I shake my head and scold myself my crush for him is over,I can't be sucked back into that fantasy world.

"Look Naruto like I said this was a mistake a stupid mistake so just go on with your life." I try to get this through his head.

"Yeah I guess your right." I feel him let go of my wrist I than hear him pull his boxers on and zip up his pants and than I hear another zip which indicates he's fully dressed.

"Later Hinata-chan."I hear him say in a troubled voice, why do I feel like running after him and wrapping my arms around his waist and telling him I was lying?

I shake the thought out of my head and head to the bath house to get the smell of 'him' off of me I quickly throw my shirt on and heal my cheek so I won't be asked questions.

I see the bath house and enter, "Wow empty." I say surprised then realize that it's probably early.

I take off my clothes and sink my body into the warm water and quickly relax my tense body hissing as the water hit the opened scarps on her back.

I feel like I'm worthless every since my mother died when I was young my life went downhill,My father acted like I didn't exist picking my younger sister over me,than my cousin Neji use to hate me yes they changed but doesn't mean the pain goes away.

Then my long time crush gets married and then I cheat on my husband with him, my husband the one who beats me and calls me names .Ha my life is a joke.

I lower my body into the water to wash my hair making sure that Naruto's scent is washed completely off my body.

I come out of the warm water and get dressed, 'I wonder why Naruto was there in the first place? 'I wonder until I scold myself and tell myself that it's not my business.

I quickly leave going back to that hell hole called a home. As I enter the house Kiba runs up to me and gives me a hug, "Hinata!"

"I'm so sorry Hinata will you forgive me ?"He asks me. I inwardly laughed he always did this, say sorry even after the damage is done what is even sadder is that I give in. I don't know why but I want this to work I want a marriage that is filled with love. Even if that meant I had to suffer a little.

"Hai, I will forgive you Kiba." I kiss him on the forehead and give him a small smile.

"Great!''He gives me a smile that shows his sharp fangs. I wonder if he knows my pain that I feel right how i just want to scream and ask him why? Why this pain did I do anything wrong?

**Naruto's POV**

Mistake..a mistake. Those are the words stuck in my head is that what she thought I was a mistake? I don't know I mean I know I didn't plan on that happening, But damn sure as hell I wasn't a mistake!

I sigh "Whatever I should be getting back to Sakura anyway." I didn't want to see her but she would probably be wondering where I was.

"You mean that pink banshee." Kurama says chuckling

"What do you want you over sized hair ball?" I roll my eyes in annoyance

"To see that Vixen you were just with. I remember seeing her but never naked." He mused.

"You were watching you perv!" It was disturbing on so many levels to me to think that someone was watching me have sex.

"Well I was surprised that you even did it to tell you the truth your so hooked on that pink banshee." He sounded genuinely surprised

"Well if you weren't watching...she cheated on me so it was just a moment of weakness...A mistake." I tell him using the same words that Hinata had used.

"Oh no I saw what happened if I was you I would have the boy castrated and end the Uchiha line forever(shout out to Shika The brain for that idea)and than have that pink banshee killed yeah I like that." His musings made me laugh I could never do that to Sasuke or Sakura it was just not in my nature.

"Shut up you hair ball and go back to sleep. I don't have time for you."

"Tch, whatever...Mistake." I hear him snicker.

God I hated that damn fox, but I can't seem to get Hinata out of my head. Her soft hair, fit body, long legs, her plump lips, her perky breast. I shake my head to get the image out of my head as I opened the door to my house

"Sakura are you here?"I yell out.

The wind was knocked out of me when something crashed into me. "Naruto! Where were you I was worried?" Sakura asks in a worried tone.

'Yeah was it when you and Sasuke were fucking or was in when you two were snuggling up together?' I think to myself.

"He-he Sorry Sakura I had a lot of paper work and slept at the office.''I say sheepishly.

I can smell the sex all over her she didn't even have enough respect to take a shower, But than neither do I.

"Hey Naru-kun why do you smell like lavender?" She looks up at me curiously.

"Oh I went for a walk and ended up in this beautiful garden with lilies and lavender flowers."I lie to her.

"Oh well it smells really sexy on you."She says with lust in her eyes.

'I can't bring myself to have sex with a girl who had sex with my best friend!' I think to myself in disgust

"I wonder if the Uchiha thought that?''I hear Kurama say and I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes.

"I'm kinda not in the mood Sakura." I push her off of me for her only to cling tighter.

"What? You never turn down this Naru-kun."She tells me with a sultry voice as she presses her small petite body closer to mine

"Umm..yeah, I'm just not up to it today." I try to ignore her sultry sexy gaze.

I can't say that I wanna give up on Sakura, But I don't know anymore we've been married a year and when I ever bring up having a family she freaks and tells me she's not ready and now seeing her with Sasuke it kinda put the cherry on top.

"Come on Naru-kun I thought you loved me." She tells me with a slight pout

'Ahhh Naruto.' I hear Hinata's moan in the back of my head. The image of her pressed against the tree as I pounded into her entered into my mind.

"I'm going to take a nap."I tell her as I finally push her off of me

"Fine." She says in a annoyed huff.

I lay me head on my bed after I change the sheets and blanket there was no way I was gonna sleep on a cum covered sheet I feel a disgusted shiver go down my spine. I sigh and let sleep drag me into a dream.

**Dream**

_"Naruto why did you leave me I thought you loved me." I see Hinata staring straight at me with a naked bruised body._

_"Hinata who did this to you? Was it Kiba I'll kill him?" I feel anger flood my body_

_"Kiba may have hit me, But it's your fault you let me go this is all your fault Naruto!."She screams at me tears streaming down her angelic face._

_"Hinata, I'm sorry." I try to wipe the tears away from her face for her to only vanish and another scene to take her place._

_Sakura and Sasuke are standing in front of me Sasuke with his arms around Sakura with a smirk on his face and Sakura with a pregnant stomach._

_"Look at this dead last she doesn't want a family with you she wants a family with me."He tells me the smirk never leaving his face._

_"No! Sakura tell me this isn't true tell me!"I ask her feeling my heart break into a thousand small pieces._

_"Hai, it is Naruto I'm in love with Sasuke I was never in love with you."She tells me with disgust laced with venom._

_Sasuke and Sakura start to laugh at me and Hinata comes back Chanting "This all your fault Naruto all your fault!"_

_"No! No! Stop it!"I yell holding my head and start to cry._

_The scene changes Naruto is in a fetal position getting beaten by villagers._

_"Demon Brat!' One yells as he spits on me_

_"Your worthless."Another one yells and kicks me in the stomach._

_"No one will ever love someone like you!"Another one says as he steps on my head._

_"Stop,Please stop your hurting me."I tell them but it falls on deaf ears._

_I shoot up sweat soaking my body and my heart pounding out my chest and only one question runs through my head._

_"Why me?''_

Normal POV

Two shinobis both asking why,why them not knowing that they were in a journey,But where will that journey lead these two on the on the path of love or on the path of destruction? Only time will tell.

XxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx

Kinda wish I hadn't made Sakura into such a bitch -_- Oh well I'll make up in a new story.


	3. The Baby

**Revised.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?<em>  
><em>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else<em>  
><em>Gets me frustrated<em>  
><em>Life's like this<em>  
><em>You, you fall and you crawl and you break<em>  
><em>And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I run out of my bed and run straight to the bathroom, I pull my hair up and throw up in toilet.

'God, Why I am I sick.' I think to myself, I never got sick never, Now I was throwing up and feeling a little weak.

My head shot up, "Could I be pregnant, No, Kiba and I haven't had sex in a while." That's true I haven't let Kiba touch which wasn't hard because if I told him no, He would just go out and say he needed a walk. I that's a lie he's with another woman not that I really care, all Kiba wants is to have his release he doesn't care about my wants and desires.

My eyes widen when I remember the very memories I had pushed away, ''Naruto.'' that name had haunted me for two months.

"Oh my God, If Kiba finds out that I'm pregnant he'll kill me !"

I don't know what to do, should I just get an abortion, that thought came in my mind and stuck in my mind.

"Yeah an abortion, I mean I can't just let Kiba find out, What would father think? What would the Hyuga clan think? What would the village think?"

I had made my choice but I still needed to tell Naruto my choice, It is also his baby.

I took off my pajamas and looked in the full length mirror in our bedroom, I looked at my stomach to see a small bump, I had thought I was simply gaining weight I was depressed and it made sense but now with the sickness...

I put a long flowing lavender dress hoping it would cover the small bump.

I locked my house door and left to go see Naruto.

** Naruto's POV**

I had a full stack of papers on my table, "This is not what I thought I would be doing when I became Hokage." I groaned out.

"Oh stop complaining and work." Shizune instructed me.

I smiled as an amazing idea came in my mind, I put my fingers together **Shadow Clone Jutsu! **I beamed as I saw three shadow clones.

"Okay guys finish all this paper work." I instruct them

My clones groaned ,"Oh be quite and get to work." I yelled at them,. I saw Shizune roll her eyes at me in annoyance.

I looked out the window that gave me a perfect view of the village, I sighed, Sakura and I barely talk anymore we don't sleep in the same bed, but sex is still all over her, Sasuke started coming over more and more, I knew why he said it was so we could train together but it was so he could see MY wife.

I shook my head as I heard someone knock on the door,"Come in." I told the person on the end of the door.

I saw the door open to show Hinata, she looked so beautiful with her pale complexion, after that night I hadn't seen her or talked to her, All I know is that I always had dreams about her now. Good and bad ones.

"Hinata, What brings you here?" I give her a cheeky smile

"Hokage-Sama I...I need to tell you something very important," I saw her pause and look at Shizune and the clones."In private." she finished.

"Um yea sure, Shizune can you leave for a second please ?" Shizune nodded and left, I dispelled the clones.

"Hinata what's the matter?, Is it about Kiba is he hitting you again?" I feel anger rise in me.

I saw her shake her head, I know she's lying but if it's not about Kiba than what was it?

"Than what's so important Hinata ?" I asked her with confusion.

I hear her take a breath in, she seems so nervous, "Naruto do you remember what happened two months ago ?"

Was she kidding right? Of course I remembered I can still feel her body on mine her small hands on my body, Her walls pulling me in, I shook my head and nodded "Yeah why are you bringing it back up ?"

I see her shift her weight, she looked out the window, "Naruto I'm having a child." She tells me.

"Oh so Kiba and you are gonna start a family?, Do you want me give a release from missions while you pregnant?" I ask her, my heart-breaking I thought maybe if I had the guts to leave Sakura and Hinata left Kiba we could be together. A foolish though that only happened in fairy tales.

"It's not Kiba's. Naruto...it's yours." I hear her but I am too shocked to respond immediately

"Are you sure it's mine ?" I ask her maybe it was Kiba's and she was just confused on who was the father.

She nods,"Kiba and I have not had sex in a month, you were the last man I was with Naruto."

I'm in shock, don't get me wrong I want a child, I want a family, but if the village finds out that I had an affair they may think differently of me, If Sakura finds out Hinata is carrying my child she may just kill me.

"Naruto." I look up and I see Hinata's eyes filled with pain and sadness, "I think I should get an abortion."

That knocked all my previous thoughts out the window, an abortion she was gonna get rid of my, OUR child.

"A what?" I had never felt so mad at Hinata, she was so kind and gentle, why would she think of an abortion?

Hinata didn't answer me but I saw panic in her, She probably thought I was gonna hit her like Kiba does, but I would never lay a finger on Hinata.

"Hinata why an abortion this is my child too, don't I have a say on what happened to him or her?" I always wanted a child to love to tell them I'm there for them.

"Naruto please understand, If Kiba finds out he will kill me!" I saw fear in her face I didn't like that look and I think she really meant it.

"Hinata. I'm the Hokage and you're carrying my child!"

"Naruto if the village or worse my father finds out, they will think I'm a home wrecker!"

I sighed,"Hinata please don't, I'll marry you if that's what you want, I'll give you money." I told her.

Her face changed from fear to offended,"Do you think I'm some charity case Hokage-sama, Do you think I want you to marry me just because I'm carrying your child!"

Okay she had a point I shouldn't have told her that, but still I want this child dammit.

"Hinata please...please rethink this can you live knowing you got rid of your first child?" I tried reasoning with her,"Look I'll keep you somewhere safe."

"So now I'm a secret that you don't want anyone to find out about!, Your just gonna take me somewhere and give me money every month !" I saw her get madder and madder.

"So Sakura and you can have a happy life together forever !"

"Hinata stop!" I raised my voice

I saw her seething but she stopped,"Sakura...Sakura is having an affair with Sasuke ." It was one thing to know it. It was another to say it.

I saw her calm down,"Naruto I'm confused I don't know what to do." I saw tears forming in her eyes.

I walked up to her and hugged her, I loved her in my arms.

I pulled back and rubbed my hand on her stomach, I wonder how we looked, did we look like a happily married couple expecting a child or two confused adults?

I looked lovingly at Hinata's stomach, "My child." I smiled as tears fell down my face.

"Naruto... are you fine?" I heard Hinata ask

I nodded I was better than fine this is always what I wanted.

"Naruto what am I gonna do?" she asked

"It's what are we gonna do Hinata, this is my child too I'm his or her father and you're the mother of my child." I reassured her. "I'll find something out okay?"

She nodded," I have to go home."

I panicked no if she went back home than Kiba may hurt her and if he hurts her he may hurt my child.

"No please don't go back there!"

"Naruto I have to, Kiba will be upset if I'm not."

"I'll tell him you're on a mission."

She sighed and nodded her head in defeat.

"But where while I stay?"

"There's secret cabin that The First Hokage made so the rest of te Hokage's could have a quite place,You can stay there till we find out what to do."

I know she didn't like the fact that it seemed like I was hiding her, But I was hiding her from Kiba not because I'm ashamed but because she may get hurt.

"I promise you won't have to stay there long."

She nodded,"Okay."

I smiled happily,"What will we name it if it's a girl ?"

"How about Akio?" I smiled I liked that name.

"Okay, but if it's a boy can I name him Minato?" I always wanted a son so that I could name him after my father.

Hinata nodded with a small smile,"Okay I'll send you to the cabin right now and inform Kiba your on a mission." I called out to an Anbu who I know was watching.

"Take Ms. Hinata to the secret cabin please." He nodded

I kissed Hinata's forehead,"I promise I'll figure something out."

As soon as they left I took a seat, I sighed and saw a letter on the floor.

It was from Gaara and he wanted to come to Konoha to visit, I smiled at least I can confine in someone and see if he could come up with an idea to help me.

**Normal POV**

Is the pain and struggle over for these two new parents or has it only just begun.


	4. Small fluff

**Revised.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Who has to know? The way she feels inside (Inside) Those thoughts I can't deny (Deny) These sleeping dogs won't lie (Won't lie) And now I try to lie It's eating me apart Trace this life back<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

The Anbu lead me deep into the forest where no villager was allowed to go in, I was so nervous, is this how Kiba or Sakura felt when they cheated and hid it guilty, ashamed? I thought that for a second no they enjoyed cheating but then again, I had other emotions hope, joy, anxiety.

I wondered if Naruto would ever visit me or would he really only visit to give me food and water.

I was growing weary, finally The Anbu stopped and there in front of me was a beautiful big cabin.

I bowed to the Anbu and thanked him, I entered into the cabin and gasped at the beauty in front of me, beautiful shiny wooden floors that smelled of pine, a big fireplace, with a large tv in front with a couch facing it, "Maybe Naruto and I could watch a movie and snuggle together" I smiled but then chastised myself. I was not a whore or a home wrecker! I was not a cheater like my husband.

I went upstairs and saw a door at the end of the hallway, I walked towards the only bedroom in the house, I opened the door, the room was beautiful it was a silvery white paint color with a beautiful silvery white satin sheets on the bed, I jumped on the bed making sure not to jump on my stomach.

I snuggled into the soft sheets,"I wonder where Kiba is at?" It's because I care for his well-being I just wanted to know if he was back home to realize I was gone or not.

I sighed and let the thoughts drift away as I drifted in to a peaceful fearful free slumber.

**Naruto's POV**

My thoughts had been preoccupied by Hinata the whole day until a knock came at my door, I groaned and told them to come in.

There was Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura coming into the room,"Hey baby." Sakura exclaimed as she gave me a kiss on the lips,"Hey babe." I replied back.

"What's the matter Naru-kun?" She asked me, I would have really thought she was worried about me if it wasn't for the way Saskue was looking at me, With jealousy and rage. How could I have not known they were having an affair, this question haunted my very being, how long was this going on?

"It's nothing hun, It's just Gaara is coming for a visit and I need everything ready for Friday." I half lied, that wasn't as bad as lying right?

"Oh, does that mean you won't be home early on Friday?" She asked me.

I almost laughed, I knew she was only asking to see if she could have Sasuke stay with her longer.

I nod,"Yea actually I'll just be sleeping in the office for these past three days to get everything ready, so I won't be home these three days." Okay that was a lie, the truth, these next three days I was gonna be with Hinata taking care of her.

"Oh, okay baby will let us get out of your hair."She gave me a kiss

"Hn, bye dobe."

"Hey Kakashi could you stay I need to talk to you." I called out to Kakashi maybe he could help me with this Hinata baby problem till Gaara gets here.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me, It was expected if I ever wanted to talk I would talk to Sasuke but of course that's not gonna happen.

"Sure Naruto."

After the two lovers left, I sighed and looked at Kakashi,"I have a problem." I confined in him.

"Why are you telling me and not Sasuke?"

"Because he's part of the problem." I tell him

I see Kakashi wait for me to go on,"Okay I saw Sasuke and Saukra having sex a month ago, So I went out walking to relieve some stress and anger as I was walking I ran into Hinata, She also was having a horrible day and one thing lead to another and we had sex."

I looked up at Kakashi he had his eyebrow raised,"I never thought you would cheat on Sakura."

I didn't answer I just continued,"That's not all of it, today Hinata came in and...and informed me she's with umm child." I blush it was one thing to know you got a married women pregnant but to say it, It made him feel embarrassment and ashamed.

"Wow." Was all Kakashi had for me.

"Wow, wow what!, What the fuck am I gonna do?" I asked him with anxiety.

"What did Hinata have to say about this? Isn't she married to Kiba?"

"She wanted an abortion and the bastard beats her."

"So is she getting an abortion?" He asked with intrigue.

"No, I talked her out of it."

"Well where is she staying now,You didn't let her go back to Kiba did you?"

"Hell NO ,"I shouted,"I sent her somewhere safe and sent an Anbu to tell him she was on a mission."

"Hm, What about Sakura?" He questioned.

"What about her she cheated on me!" I seethed

"Yes but two wrongs don't make a right Naruto and your wrong is bigger you got Hinata pregnant."

I groaned,"I'm confused." I confessed.

"This is a difficult situation." He said, And with that he walked out the room.

It had been five hours since my talk with Kakashi it was now two am and I was tired.

I left my office and made my way to the cabin, as I reached the cabin I felt anxious to see her.

I walked in,"Hinata?" I called out but no answer.

I went to the bedroom and saw her sleeping beautifully on the bed, I smiled and stroked her cheek.

Her eyes shot open,"Kiba I'm so-" I saw her calm down when she realized it was just me.

"Are you okay?" I asked very concerned

She nodded, "Yea I'm fine, what time is it?"

"It's two am."

She nodded,"I don't have anything to wear."

"There's some clothes in the closet."

She raised an eyebrow as to ask if how many girls did I bring here.

"They're my mothers." I explained

She nodded,went to the closet and picked out an outfit.

I sighed and went and grabbed pajama bottoms from the closet, I stripped off my Hokage robe, pants and shirt, than put on my pajama bottoms.

I heard the bathroom door open, Hinata walked out with white short pajama bottom and a satin white tank top.

I walked up to her and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, she had a small blush on her face,"Naruto why are you in your pajamas?" She asked.

"I'm sleeping here for these next days." I informed her

"What about Sakura?"

"She thinks I'm gonna be sleeping at the office for the next three days so I can get ready for Gaara's arrival."

"Oh." she squeaked out,"So your only gonna stay here three days?" I looked at her face and she looked hurt.

"Yea if I don't Sakura my get suspicious."

"What if she comes here."I saw her panic.

I laughed,"She doesn't know about this place, I come here to get away from her."

She giggled and looked up at me,I saw her beautiful lavender tinted eyes.

I lent down an gave her a small kiss.

"I can't." She looks away from me.

I was confused,"What's the matter?"

"I feel like a mistress Naruto!" She yelled at me

"Hinata you're not." I try to make her look back at me but that only angers her more.

"Yes I am, I'm having a child with a man that's not my husband and a man who is married."

"You make me look like the bad guy! Maybe if you didn't let Kiba treat you like shit you would have kept your legs close." Both of our eyes widened, I was shocked that, that came out of my mouth.

I saw tears fall down her cheeks, she pushed past me and ran out the door I ran after her.

"Hinata !" I yelled out

She had run out the house, "Hinata." I grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hinata please I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just mad that's all." I explained

"No! You're exactly like Kiba you both think I'm a whore! Do I need to remind you, you have a wife! OH! Wait she's enjoying Sasuke a lot more than you!"

Ouch, that stung badly I let her arm go,"You don't understand how it feels to be beaten everyday, wishing that someone would save you, wishing that you could die so you won't have to feel the pain anymore." she yelled at me

"Yes I do." I said sadly looking at the seal on my stomach

"Like you have no one, like it's You against the world, like no matter what you do you'll never be important." I asked her

She ran into my arms and sobbed into my chest,"It hurts so badly Naruto!"

I stroke her back,"I thought he really did love me! All he does is hit me and spit on me! He even raped me Naruto."

I held her tightly,"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Hinata."

She sobbed even more, I picked her up and lead her back to the bedroom.

I pulled the sheets back and laid her down,her eyes were puffy and read.

"Naruto please don't leave me, Don't let me be hurt again." It breaks my heart to hear Hinata like this begging for protection.

I slide under the sheets with her,"I'm here now Hinata and there is no way I'm leaving okay." I reassure her.

She sniffs and snuggled into my chest, I kiss the top of her head till we both fall asleep.

**Normal pov**

Things get more and more complicated for the soon to be parents. How will the handle the road of pain?


	5. Horomones

**Revised**

* * *

><p><em>"I might as well have cheated on you, As much as you accused me of cheatingI might as well have lied to you, As much as you accused me of lying."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

Hinata's eye lids fluttered as the sun light snuck its way trough the blinds, She felt something warm beside her.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her, a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks, "Good morning." He tells her, that deep alluring voice that sounded like the voice of a King.

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata responded as she sat up right bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, he was very confused as to her reaction.

"Why aren't you at the office." Hinata asked completely ignoring his question.

"I'm about to go I just wanted to wait till you woke up."

"Oh." Was Hinata's simple response.

Naruto sighed he didn't even understand why she was so stand offish at the moment and honestly he didn't wanna sit here and pester her to telling him.

"I'm gonna go take shower and leave, Okay?" Naruto informed her, Hinata didn't respond she just looked away from him.

Naruto sighed, got up and made his way to the bathroom leaving Hinata to herself.

Hinata pulled her legs tighter to her body, she couldn't help but let horrible thoughts into her head.

'What if Kiba finds me? I mean even if this is a restricted area it's not like it would stop Kiba.'

'What about Sakura even if she is cheating on Naruto how would she feel if she knew that another woman was pregnant with her husband's child.'

'What about the clan, what about Father?,What would they think, What would the village think?'

'That I'm some loose home wrecking tramp?, That I have no morales, No shame.'

Hinata jumped a little as she heard the bathroom door open, revealing Naruto naked only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hinata blushed as she saw the droplets of water running down his skin, his hair falling in front of his face, his tanned muscular body.

Naruto didn't say a single word, He made his way to the closet and pulled out orange and black pants and a black shirt, Naruto allowed the towel to fall only to hear Hinata let out a squeak.

Naruto looked behind him to see a very red blushing Hinata, Naruto smirked and chuckled.

"I thought you were upset?" Naruto questioned

Hinata didn't answer she just looked away from the alluring sight.

Naruto shook his,'I will never ever understand women.'

Naruto put on his clothes and put on his Hokage robe on, He made his way to Hinata.

"Hinata I don't want you out of this cabin, Okay?'', "For no reason do you get out of here I don't want Kiba to run in to you."

Hinata scoffed,"Yes, Hokage-Sama I understand."

Naruto sighed for what seemed the millionth time today,"I don't understand what's the matter with you Hinata, and honestly I don't have time to sit here and deal with your tantrum."

Hinata looked at Naruto with rage in her eyes, "This is not a tantrum!"

"Oh? Really than what is it please tell me because it seems you woke on the wrong side of bed." Naruto tried his best to keep calm.

"No, I just woke in your bed, Guess this is how Sakura feels when she sleeps with you, No wonder she goes and sleeps with Sasuke."

Naruto look a little taken back to what Hinata had told him,"Ha. let me tell you something Mrs. Inuzuka." Naruto said as he added extra emphasis to the last part.

"I'm 100 times better than that low life you call a husband, I don't drink, I don't hit you, I don't call you foul names, and I'm the damn Hokage!" "So for all I care Sakura and you can vanish into thin air and I wouldn't give a damn!" Naruto screamed, He didn't know what had gotten into Hinata but he was quickly getting tired of it.

Hinata was drowning into the feelings of rage and anger, before she could even say a word Naruto interrupted her, "Save it,I have to go."

Naruto quickly vanished into thin air, Hinata screamed int rage as she threw the pillow at the door.

**Naruto's Pov**

I walked into my office and slammed the door,'What the hell has gotten into her!'

I turn around as I hear my office door open,"Naruto!"

I see Sakura in a new outfit, a tight black skirt with a tight bubble gum pink shirt.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" I lick my lips as I see her long sexy legs.

I know what you're thinking, 'She cheated on you Naruto and what about Hinata?'

Well you tell me what you would do if you were a man with needs and wants, I'm not saying I don't care for Hinata don't get me wrong but she's so ugh words can't even define how angry I get when I think of the fights we have fights that we wouldn't have of she would just go with the flow and let me take care of her.

"I missed you baby!" Sakura give a seductive smile.

I tried my best to hide my hard on and focus on the preparations that I had to get ready for Gaara.

"Oh, That's nice." What the hell did that really come out of my mouth? How lame.

I supposed Sakura thought the same thing because I heard scoff,"Nice? Naruto look at me."

I look up and see Sakura leaning forward with her breasts looking as if they were read to come out of her oh so very tight shirt.

"Sakura please I have to get um this thing you know ready." I couldn't even make a sentence all the blood from my head was rushing to my manhood.

I saw her smirk as she cleared my desk of all the paper work and hopped on it.

"Naruto what's the matter baby, you're usually always down for a quickie." She's right I usually am.

"I...I um need to get these things done." I try my hardest not to just rip her clothes off right than and there and take her.

I hear her let out a frustrated sigh and open her legs that's all it took because as soon as she opened her legs I realized that she wasn't even wearing anything under her sexy skirt.

I see her lick her lips as she spreads her folds open,"Naruto." Her sultry voice pushed me over the edge.

I got up and pulled her close to me and attacked her neck with my lips, I hear her let out a sexy laugh.

I pull off my robes and pull down my pants there was no time to take off my shirt, I hear her moan and grab my manhood, I let out a groan I had so much tension built up I just wanted to release it.

"Mmm Naruto baby I'm ready." She guides my manhood to her pink folds and as soon as I feel my tip touch her folds I slam into her.

She let out a loud moan,I really didn't care if anyone heard her or not, I wasn't thinking of anything to be honest.

I pump in and out of her, I groan as I bite down on her sweet neck.

"Oh God Naruto yes right there."

I grab on to the sides of my desk and pump in harder and faster, I pull out and flip her over.

I slap her small ass and slam my dick back into her tight walls,"Naruto fuck!"

I groan and feel my release I pull out and cum on her ass.

I hear her let out a satisfied moan, I grab a few tissues from my desk and hand them to her.

She jumps off and wipes the cum away, pulls down her skirt and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"That was amazing Naru-Kun." she whispers in my ear.

I don't say anything I just pick up my papers off the floor,'Hm I guess there right when you cum you come back to your senses.'

''Bye baby.'' I hear her chirp as she leaves.

"Damn it." I groaned

"What am I gonna tell Hinata?" "I mean it's not like she has to know."

**"Wow, Kit what has gotten into you two women at the same time?"**

"Shut up."

**"Oh come on now, Tell Daddy Kurama what's the matter." **Naruto growled as he heard Kurama laugh.

"Can you shut up for five minutes you damn hairball?" Naruto asked he was slightly annoyed that Kurama was making a joke out of this.

**"What would the Bluenette think if she saw this? She already thinks she's a mistress and in some sense she is."**

Naruto sighed Kurama was right Hinata was already mad because she thought I was keeping her a mistress not be seen or heard by anyone but me, But dammit I'm a man I have needs tOo.

"**Well at least you didn't kiss Pinky," **Kurama said as he started to make gagging sounds,"**There is no telling how many dicks she's had in that mouth."**

Naruto shivered, that would be a very nasty thought to kiss her and be kissing a man's manhood.

Naruto finally got all his papers off the floor and started to get all the arrangements done for Gaara's arrival.

**Hinata's Pov**

I was so upset! I don't even really know why I'm just so upset, maybe it's because I felt like second best.

I always felt second best to Sakura, she was prettier,skinner,stronger and that's why he loved her so much.

I growled, "Kami! Why can't I find someone who loves me?"

_"Hinata I don't want you out of this cabin, Okay?'', "For no reason do you get out of here I don't want Kiba to run in to you." _I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell does he think he is all high and mighty!" I put on my clothes from yesterday.

I know maybe this isn't the right thing to do but my hormones are just screaming for me to rebel against him against a man who thinks he owns me.

I open the front door and ahead out, I arrived at a small restaurant one that not many people know about I enter it and ask for a table.

"Right this way madam." The waiter was handsome he was around my age with green eyes and tan skin.

I followed him to my table and that's when everything went wrong,"Hinata?" I freeze I feel my body go numb, I don't look back I already know who it is.

"Hinata." This time the voice is filled with anger unlike the first time where it sounded unsure.

I gulp and look behind me and there is my husband Kiba, I felt a surge of fear, anger, and relief.

Yes I know how can I be filled with relief, you must understand this is my husband and he will always have a place in my heart, This feeling of guilt being with Naruto and me hiding was a pain, But I was still very afraid.

"K..kiba." I stuttered out his name, I see a pretty girl behind him her light brown eyes and light tan skin complexion , her long brown hair, she was stunning.

"What are you doing here I thought you were on a mission?" He asked me

"Um Hokage-Sama postponed the mission till tomorrow." I lied I wasn't about to tell him where I was.

"Okay well where were you all day yesterday than?" I could see the anger in his eyes.

I um..." I was stumped what was I suppose to tell him.

Kiba grabbed arm and dragged me away,"Kiba!" The beautiful girl called out to him.

Kiba dragged me all the way to a secluded area away from the restaurant and away from people.

"Where were you yesterday?" He shook me.

I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped when his hand came crashing to my face, I fell on the floor with a loud thud, tears stung my eyes.

"Where were you? Where you with someone yesterday?" He kept asking me questions that I didn't want to tell him, so I tried to get the attention from me for a minute and put it on him.

"What about you! Who was that girl that you were with?" I screamed at him, He pulled me by the hair,"Don't fucking worry about me! Where were you yesterday?" He asked me again.

"No where!" I yelled back.

"Dammit Hinata stop lying!"

"Get off of me!" I try to push him away only for him to slap me.

"Fine guess I'll just beat you till you tell me!"

I feel fist after fist on my face it hurts and the first thing I do, protect my stomach my un born child.

I feel another fist connect with my face and then nothing blank.


	6. Never to be loved

**Like to thank my beta reader Kenraknom! Promise you guys with out her most of the later chapters would look like the early ones -_-  
><strong>

**Rewritten. The rewritten part is close to the end and will completely rewrite chapter 7 and 8  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"An Angel in the book of life wrote down my baby's birth… and whispered as she closed the book "too beautiful for earth."<em>

* * *

><p>Lose is a strange thing and makes people do strange things. How does one even cope with lose? How does a mother and father cope with losing a baby they never saw? Not being able to know if the baby was a boy or a girl. Not being able to hold that child. Not being able to see it grow into a man or woman.<p>

**Hinata's POV**

I heard the sound of constant beeping as my eyes fluttered open to see a bright shining light, '_Am I dead?' _I thought to myself.

I tried to open my eyes to look at my surroundings but everything was blurry my eyes tried to adjust as I scanned the room looking next to me as I saw a blurry yellow figure, I blinked already knowing who it could belong to "Naruto." I said in a raspy voice that made my throat burned.

My eyes finally adjusted allowing me to see Naruto's face buried into his hands, "Naruto?" I tried to say it louder hoping he would hear me.

Though he finally looked up slowly but when I saw his eyes they were filled with so much sadness so much hurt and misery.

"...Why?" He asked me in a sorrowful voice.

I had no idea what he was asking, "Why what?"

"N-Naruto? What's the matter?" I asked getting frightened at how he was being so silent and less like himself.

"I told you to say in the house why didn't you do it?"

"I- I'm fine Naruto, I promise." I tried to muster a smile.

"NO!" He roared. "I'm not worried about you! You think I care about you!?"

My eyes started to well up with tears, "T-then… why are you acting like this?!" I sobbed as my heart shattered as heard him say that he didn't care for me.

He took a deep breath as tears started to run down his face, "Hinata…You lost the baby… _our _baby."

In that moment my heart stopped. In that moment my world came crashing down. In that moment everything was darkness.

"N-no... No! You're lying!" I shouted at him as the tears I had been dying to keep in spilled out.

"Lying? If only…" His voice sounded so broken.

I rubbed my stomach; it felt so flat, so lifeless... I should have listened, I should have stayed inside like he told me, maybe, then I would still have the baby.

"Where's Kiba?"

He scowled at me with disgust, "That all you care for, for Kiba?"

"N-no I- what did you do to him?"

"He's in jail for now, till I know what I want to do to him."

"Hinata?" I looked over at the door to see my father and Neji-niisan.

The tears came back, "F-Father." I felt like I had disappointed him, he had no idea of my affair and had no idea that it had lead me to be pregnant.

"I'll leave you three alone." Naruto made his way to the door giving my father and Neji-niisan a nod making me believe that perhaps he had already told them about the affair and the baby.

My father sat next to me as Neji-niisan leaned against the wall, the silence was unbearable and the tension was so thick that it made me feel unable to breathe.

"Hinata-sama, why didn't you tell me Kiba was abusing you?" Neji-niisan was the one who spoke, but he did so softly.

"I didn't want to cause trouble…" I said softly.

"Hinata." I looked over at my father, "Naruto told us everything."

My heart skipped a beat as I waited for him to continue. "In all honesty it seems like some sort of soap opera Hanabi watches." He sighed.

I didn't know what to say I just wanted this day to end.

I felt two arms hug me tight, "F-father." He let go of me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hinata, you should have come to me… Forgive me, if you didn't think you could have come to me."

I started to sob as he gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Go to sleep we'll be back tomorrow."

They left leaving me with my thoughts my eyes already puffy from crying and the sorrow of today, I allowed myself to sleep but I knew nothing would stop the deep heartache resonating in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I sighed as I stood on the Hokage Mountain the cool wind hitting my face.

**"You know it's not her fault, right Kit?"**

"You're right, it's mine."

"**No, Kit… You shouldn't blame yourself either."**

**"**Then who am I supposed to blame?!" I shouted at the dumb fox.

He sighed, **"Why are you blaming that woman and yourself?"**

I sighed again, as tears threatened to come out of my eyes.

"I wanted a family Kurama...So badly." I whispered.

"**I know Kit, but did you really think everything was going to be perfect? Did you believe that you and that woman would live happily ever after, just like those obnoxious human fairytales?"**

"Of course not... what fairytale starts out with an affair?"

**"Does ****_she_**** know about this?"**

I knew he meant Sakura and not Hinata.

"I'm sure she does..."

"Naruto!"

"**Speak of the devil and the devil shall come, eh Kit?"**

"Naruto!" I looked behind me to see Sakura her face was red and it looked like steam was coming from her ears.

"How could you- you- you, bastard! You cheated on me." Her voice sounded annoying to my ears like a siren that just wouldn't shut up.

I turned my attention back to the scenery of the village tuning out the siren.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I rolled my eyes I never had a mother but I'm sure Sakura was acting like one and I wasn't in the mood.

"What? What do you want Sakura?" I asked uncaring.

"You cheated on me Naruto!"

I raised a brow at her, "Oh? And _you_ haven't?"

"No! Of course not!" She was a good liar her eyes never left mine her voice never wavered, heck, I almost bought it.

I laughed a dry laugh, "Oh, Sakura you're an amazing liar you know that? But, you can stop now I know about you and Sasuke."

Her mouth opened as she was about to retort, "Save it." She clamped her mouth shut, but after fifteen minutes of silence she spoke once more; I assumed that she had already left.

"Naruto our marriage is-"

"Was."

"What?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Was… Our marriage was." I told her in a harsh voice.

"You're divorcing me?"

"It's obvious no?"

Her face became red again, "Fine… Divorce me, but who is ever going to truly love you anyway!" She soon left not caring, to savor the reaction from the words she said to me.

My heart broke, those words affected me more than they should have and the words that I use to think when I was a teenager and when I was a child popped out of nowhere the words that I thought I had forgotten.

"_Who could ever love a monster like me?"_

_Perhaps, I was destined to never be loved. _

"Hokage-sama." I groaned, damnit how come no one could ever leave me alone.

"What?"I looked at the Anbu annoyed at his very presence.

"Sir, the Kazekage is here."

I sighed I had totally forgotten about Gaara and the fact that he was suppose to be coming.

"Thank you." I told the Anbu and transported myself to my office, I thank my father for this jutsu it came in handy many times.

"Hello Naruto." I hear the mono-tone voice of none other than Gaara and smile it had been a while since I heard a nice familiar voice.

"Hey Gaara long time no see." I shake his extended hand and show him a chair to sit on, "So what do I owe this pleasure of this greeting." I smile at him. I was genuinely happy to see him even under these circumstances.

Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow, "The treaty that Konha and Suna signed has expired so I came to talk about renewing it. I thought you would have known the treaty had expired, actually I waited to see if you were going to come to Suna to renew it but when you didn't come I thought I would come instead."

Fuck! I ran my fingers through my hair with all the bullshit that was going on with Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, the baby and me I didn't even know that the treaty Gaara and I signed had expired! I wonder what else I was behind on.

"I'm sorry Gaara I've been busy with personal matters and behind on paper work."

Gaara nodded scanning the plies of paper work on my desk and office, "Yes I can see that."

I sighed feeling the need to confined in someone, "Gaara can you help me with my personal problems?"

"Naruto you know I would help you in any way I can." He sounded genuine but than again Gaara and I were very close we had a bound that even Sasuke and I didn't have.

I went on to tell him about the scandalous affair, the baby, the douche bag Kiba, and last certainly not less the loss of the baby.

"How is Hinata?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Um, not really sure we haven't talked, I've been too mad at her."

"Naruto you're not the only person in this equation Hinata seems to need some compassion and understanding. She needs to understand that you are there for her."

"Yea, I know but it's so hard to even look at her Gaara."

He nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that you make her feel anymore helpless."

I knew he was right. Right now Hinata needed someone and that someone needed to be me.

I smiled, "Thanks Gaara."

"What are you going to do with Kiba?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, I'm juggling between life in prison and the death penalty."

He nodded, "And Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Not really sure, I'm divorcing Sakura so maybe they'll just come out and open with their relationship." I smiled at the Kazekage, "Thanks Gaara this means a lot to me."

"So lets get down to dreaded paper work." Naruto laughed followed by a chuckle from the Kazekage.


End file.
